


Dobey's Dilemma

by Spencer5460



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencer5460/pseuds/Spencer5460
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written in Response to the LJ Me and Thee Drabble Community Challenge 315: 2nd person POV</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dobey's Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Written in Response to the LJ Me and Thee Drabble Community Challenge 315: 2nd person POV

Sometimes you wonder how long you’ll be able to stay sane in this job. You’ve seen shit go down you don’t even want to think about, let alone bring home to Edith at the end of the day. When you close your eyes at night you still see Elmo swinging from that warehouse meat hook. You remember how your partner’s – your best friend’s - blood stuck to the soles of your police-issue oxfords so you threw them away. You and Elmo had the closest partnership in the precinct until that other pair swaggered through your office door. Full of piss and vinegar and dreams of changing the world.

It isn’t just the way they share a coffee cup or private joke. It’s the way you ask one of them a question and the other will answer. If you want to know how one is doing, you find yourself checking with the other first. So you’ve started to worry. Police work is an ugly business. It isn’t just your body on the line, it’s your soul. What will happen to one of them if the other goes down? He’d had Edith to put him back together. They only have each other.


End file.
